finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelger Vlondett
|affiliation=Warriors of Dawn |occupation=Warrior |race=Humanoid wolf |gender=Male |height=174 cm |weight=52 kg |type=npc |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |other appearances=false |ffrk=true }} Kelger Vlondett, originally romanized as Kelgar, and known as Kelga in the Anthology translation is a non-player character in Final Fantasy V. Kelger is a Warrior of Dawn. Profile Appearance Kelger is an anthropomorphic lupine, appearing closely to a typical depiction of a werewolf. In his official artwork and portrait by Yoshitaka Amano, his fur is in shades of grey, but his in-game sprite depicts him as having fur in a light shade of brown. He wears a gold headpiece with a protruding horn behind his ears. He wears a full-body armor and a yellow cape. Personality Kelger is initially distrustful of Bartz, Lenna, and Faris, and asks Bartz to mettle with him to prove his worth. Kelger is loyal to his friends however, and when he learns Bartz is the son of his old acquaintance, he accepts the party with open arms. Story Kelger a Warrior of Dawn along with Galuf, Dorgann, and Xezat. He is a werewolf and, like all of his race, hails from the town of Quelb, where he is leader. Galuf, along with Bartz, Lenna, and Faris, visit the town and Kelger challenges Bartz to a fight, believing him to work for Exdeath. Kelger initiates his "Lupine Attack" (known as Pine Attack in the Anthology translations), but is defeated by a powerful blow that sends him through a door. While recovering, Kelger learns Bartz is Dorgann's son, and the party's real motives for coming to Quelb, and grants them passage to Drakenvale to the north. Later, when the party is in Castle Exdeath, already weak and dying, Kelger sacrifices his life energy so the party can see through the illusion spell cast up by Exdeath. He is the last of the Warriors of Dawn to die. When the party is sent to the Void, Kelger's spirit, among those of the other Dawn Warriors and King Tycoon, appear to help the Light Warriors. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Lupine Attack - Kelger Legend SR.png|Lupine Attack (SR). FFAB Lupine Attack - Kelger Legend SR+.png|Lupine Attack (SR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kelger is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Warriors of Dawn - Enduring Bonds as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Guardian Tree stage. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kelger_TCG.png|Trading Card Game. Final Fantasy XIV A Lupin resembling Kelger, currently just referred to as "Lupin Youth," appears alongside the game's version of Galuf and two others resembling the Dawn Warriors. Gallery FFV-amano wodawn.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Kelger, alongside the other Warriors of Dawn. Kelger (Alternate).jpg|Alternate Yoshitaka Amano artwork of a human Kelger. FFV Kelger by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. Warriors_of_Dawn.jpg|Kelger and his fellow Warriors of Dawn sealing Exdeath. Kelger's_House.jpg|Kelger's house at Quelb. Trivia *Clearing Kelger's Lupine Attack challenge earns the player the "Lupine Attack" achievement. *In the GBA/PSP/iOS remakes of the original ''Final Fantasy, Kelga is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. *Although Kelger Vlondett was a non-playable character, he can be considered the first hero of the "beast" archetype in the Final Fantasy series. This archetype would be repeated again with future characters Umaro, Red XIII, Freya, Kimahri, and Fran. *Kelger, along with the other Dawn Warriors, has a trophy/achievement named after him in Final Fantasy XIII, "Kelger's Cup". References pt-br:Kelger Vlondett ru:Келгер Влондетт Category:Characters in Final Fantasy V